I will see you again
by Karla YtF
Summary: Somehow during Harry's walk in "The Forest Again" Ginny did feel him, did talk to him. After all, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.


**I will see you again**

Yami to Fujikiri

_Did you ever wander?_

_And you got lost on secret paths?_

_Did ever see them?_

_Is purity within your heart?_

_Then through the trees_

_A light you may have seen_

_That__ saved you from the dark_

* * *

_I am about to die_

He knew it, he was finally accepting it. Even with the fear all over his body, he accepted it. And no, it wasn't easy, of course it wasn't but he had to do it, he had to end it all. There was Teddy and his friends and Ginny, there was Ginny, he had to do it for them to have a better future, to finally have a life. He wanted them to be happy. A smile crossed his face, he just wanted her to be happy.

He was about to die and leave all behind, Hogwarts, people, feelings. He somehow was able to recognize Neville, the brave Neville, one of his dearest friends, yes, Neville, he was the one, he could trust in Neville, he could trust him with the important task of killing the last horcruxe.

Harry was breathing heavily but was able to control it when he reached the boy.

- Kill the snake?. -

- Kill the snake. - Harry repeated, passing his task of destroying the horcruxes was not easy, he didn't feel anything special for this mission but asking Neville to finish Nagini for him was the confirmation that he will indeed die, the living fact that he needed to be replaced.

And he kept walking, leaving that fact behing, trying not to think in what he have done and what he haven't done in the way they will all remember him, with the Invisible Cloak all over his body, confident that nobody could see him, he kept walking towards his own destiny, not the one that Dumbledore had made for him but the one he himself had built.

But he tried not to think, not to think of them otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk through the forest. But life is cruel and hard and wanted him to fail or to prove him, he couldn't understand why, but it was indeed trying to prove his will for there was Ginny, crouching over this girl. And he felt nothing, nothing. Harry couldn't make his feet responde, he couldn't think properly. Looking at Ginny was too much, too much for his own bravery. He really wanted to stay, he suddenly felt the need to talk to her but... _just come near, just say goodbye_. But he couldn't. No one can save you now, not even she for you have no salvation, you shall not live. Listening to her soft voice was too much, too much that he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to go, fast, get away from there, stay away from her, leave and not turning back.

He managed to win the battle against his legs and mind and somehow started walking once more, trying to get out of there.

Ginny felt something weird in her stomach, she wasn't listening to the girl anymore, she tried to make it go away but it wouldn't, it was like loosing something important, it was like feeling the urge of screaming, of turning back and see something. And somehow she knew it, she smelled it. It was the same scent she could always smell in... Harry. She stand up and started walking around, leaving the girl behind, searching for the smell, following it, feeling it, not letting it escape for she knew it was leaving her and she couldn't let it leave her, not like this, not without... saying goodbye.

Harry felt her steps behind him and with all the strenght he could find inside of him, he turned back, their faces inches apart, he, still invinsible, she, as gorgeous as ever. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he wanted her to know he was there but... it was just... impossible. Still, he didn't move at all, waiting for her to react. Harry saw the hand of Ginny moving towards his face, somehow she knew it, she knew he was there, her beloved scent. Harry could almost feel the soft skin of her hand touching his chin, but she had not reached his face when she moved towards the edge of the Cloak. Slowly lifting it, revealing Harry's lifeless face and those sad emeralds looking straight into her own eyes.

They did not move, did not speak at all. They were just looking at each other, saying everything they wanted to say in silence, language of the lovers, feelings of the fallen.

- I will see you again. - Ginny said in a soft whispering without taking her eyes from his.

- No. - Harry answered in the same weak voice. - No.

- Yes I will. - She was holding the cloak, trying not to let it fall.

- I'm sorry. - He lowered his face, breaking the eye contact.

- For what?. - Ginny looking for her beloved emeralds, those trying to avoid her. - Saving us all?

- Leaving you behind. - Harry answered fast. - I wanted to be with you. - Tears appeared in both his and her eyes.

- You were and you are. - Trying to sound convinced, trying not to break apart.

- Tell Ron and Hermione I'm sorry. - Harry finally smiled, remembering his friends. Ginny did not answer. - Tell the others too, please.

- Why are you doing this to me?. - Her voice full of desperation and fear.

- Tell them please. - He did not care for the tears falling throw his face.

- I will. - She managed to say.

- Please... - The plea was almost silent. - Please take care of him. - Ginny looked right through his eyes. - Take care of Teddy, I know he has Andromeda but still... - Ginny nodded, of course, Harry trusted her.

- I will see you again. - She repeated, almost trying to convince her own self. Harry couldn't but smile.

- You look so beautiful. - Ginny smiled.

- Full of dirt and wounds. My best looks. - And they laughed, they finally laughed as long as they could, feeling complete, feeling safe.

- Take care. - Harry said after some minutes, after controling the laught, after the silence that followed it.

- I will see you again. - He saw his own hands holding her face, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his. And she could smell it better than before, it was innocence, it was love, it was fear, it was everything, her beloved scent. And they kissed.

Ginny herself put the Cloak around Harry, she finally could let the scent leave, after all they have said their goodbyes. All was well for deep down, she somehow now she would see him again.

It wasn't hard to walk away from her, to leave her behind once more. It wasn't hard to start his way through the forest again. He finally felt complete, he finally felt ready, there was still this fear, though. He pulled it out.

I am about to die.

Death indeed was welcoming him with open arms. His beloved parents, godfather, friend. All was well, he was with them, he was with her.

* * *

**N/A:**

For my dear Shif :) Reviews are more that welcome. Hope you like it. I know it is short but bah!.

03 September 2008


End file.
